The Jacket
by icouldbebetteroffinyourmind
Summary: Imogen has a jacket. Liam-yes, that Liam-has a jacket. It means nothing right? It's just a jacket. Right? Maybe what's going on in Imogen's head is a fighting force for that statement. She's messing with Eli, she's messing with Eli not...  Back story fic


This is how monsterously fucked up I actually am. I take one simple little(although, temptingly funny) comment and turn it into…this.

Tumblr, August 5th, 2011(The date of Should've Said No Part 2)

FuckYeahEclare: "[LIAM] HAD THE SAME JACKET AS IMOGEN OR DOES IMOGEN HAVE THE SAME JACKET AS THAT GUY?"

I warned you. I'm deranged.

* * *

><p>Two years ago, on a very cold and lonely night, a young Liam of Degrassi Community School decided to show his classmate, Imogen, an innocent piece of compassion. She had been sitting outside on a bench by herself during one of the biggest dances of the year, confused and heartbroken as she replayed the memory of her date, her boyfriend since seventh grade breaking up with her a short twenty minutes prior to seeing Liam suddenly sit next to her. She was dressed up for a night to remember—and received one for all the wrong reasons. As she told the boy of her misfortune that night, Liam listened in remorse for the sad and shaken girl. When she finished her story, he told her simply, "Wait here." So Imogen, convinced she had most likely been ditched, hung her head low and dejected, wondering how she was going to get home in this weather. She didn't know Liam was so moved from her transparent honesty and sad sparkling eyes that he had gone inside the school to retrieve his extra jacket and would return to walk her home. When they had reached the end of the walk and it was time for Imogen to disappear inside her house, she lingered for all but a moment on her doorstep, watching Liam walk away. But the moment stayed with her until three months later, when Liam came back to her one school day. It was fifth period history, Imogen remembered, when he casually asked if she knew what she did with his jacket and if he could get it back. It was one of his favorites, after all. But Imogen, who developed a slight irregularity at the scarring events that had occurred in her life and infected her state of mind, lied and said she in fact, did not have any idea where the jacket was.<p>

However, unbeknownst to Liam, his jacket was displayed prominently in Imogen's room, adjacent to her ex-boyfriend's class schedule and a picture she had printed off of a social networking site of a boy that went to Degrassi in her grade. The boy that beared a striking resemblance to her first love, her first boyfriend that had refused to speak to her ever since the dance. The boy's name was Eli Goldsworthy. Imogen had stayed up all hours of the night, looking through his pictures, notes, comments, anything she could find. She was obsessed. His appearance pulled her towards him, drawing her close to his magnetic green eyes with every other drop of information she would soak up.

Fast forward to junior year, when Imogen is finally comfortable enough to let her small insanities show. She knows that Liam must have forgotten all about her by now, letting the pain of this realization replace itself with the safe feeling wearing his jacket gave her. So she wears the jacket proudly, all while suddenly approaching the other boy she has watched from afar for all this time, Eli Goldsworthy.

But Liam has not forgotten. True, he did not recognize his former acquaintance at first. At least, not until he saw her wearing his jacket. The jacket he held so dearly, for it was a gift from someone no longer in his life. It was so distinct in his memory, that he knew it was his instantly from the moment he laid eyes on it once again. Only then did he realize the wearer: a petite, thin, quirky character with beautifully quaint almond-brown eyes, tan skin and a slightly bizarre demeanor that he once had sympathy for.  
>Now, all he felt was rage. How dare she take the one thing that gave him serenity after the death of his uncle. He did not consider the peace it may have given <em>her<em>, a simple piece of clothing from someone who had shown her that she was worth more than a glance. A reminder that once, someone had given her a moment of their time. Someone had cared for her.

The next day, Imogen found the jacket gone from her locker, where she had carelessly forgotten about it after gym.  
>She stood there in shock, scolded herself, and gave the jacket a moment of silence. She let her heartbeat slow down enough to notice that with the death of the jacket, so had her interest in Liam disintegrated. That, or she had just been overtaken with her glee at a new interest… or rather, an interest that had newly given her the time of day. Whatever scrap of Liam's attention towards her was long gone and well over, but she had captured the eyes and ears, and possibly even the mind, of someone that mattered much more to her now. Someone she had been watching more intently for much longer. Or it at least felt that way in regards to the resemblance of Eli to the love she still had not gotten over.<p>

She had the focus of Eli Goldsworthy. Which in turn meant the delicious disapproval of Clare Edwards, the girl she so despised for the past school year.

So when Liam took the jacket, and wore it freely less than a week later, there was not even a hint of notice from Imogen. She had at least one thing she wanted for now.

All she had to do was figure out how to keep it in her grasp.

And if that meant destroying things she had no ownership of, or whispering things in Eli's ear that weren't necessarily truthful, or abolishing his state of mind in favor of rebuilding it for her happiness, she didn't mind.

Not even in the least.

* * *

><p>Askjskgsk. There it was. What was that? That was awful. Please don't judge me based on this!<p>

And I'm sorry if you adore Imogen or whatever, but I'm not really sorry. My personal opinion is that she's kind of psychotic, and my other personal opinion is that I'm right. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a total hater. Cristine Prosperi is very cute and I do love her. Her character? Not too enthusiastic.

Okay. Now that I'm done ranting. Review? Pretty please?

If anyone is curious, I am continuing with Gold and writing, after much consideration. Expect the next chapter soon.

-B


End file.
